


30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge

by AthenaFaera



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Drabble Collection, M/M, it's been over 30 days lmao, wow i'm literally the worst at these holy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaFaera/pseuds/AthenaFaera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day OTP NSFW Challenge commenced! Chapter titles will be the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musical_McCree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_McCree/gifts), [Sinderlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinderlin/gifts), [MissFranTastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFranTastic/gifts).



“Mmh…” He cracked an eye open as he felt an arm snake around his waist, pulling their bodies closer together. His head craned up to stare at the clock by the bed-  _ ‘4:45… it’s early…’  _ Jack’s sleep addled brain could barely function this early in the morning, so he closed his eyes and laid his head back down onto the pillow with a sigh. He felt breath against his neck, and a mouth tilting up to smile in his ear, “You awake… Cariño?”    
  
“No…” Jack breathed, spine tingling at the breath on his neck and the kisses Gabriel peppered across his shoulders. He made a satisfied noise, leaning his back into Gabriel’s chest as they lay together, all legs and arms in a heap. “What are you doing awake…?” Jack whispered, getting his answer when Gabriel rolled his hips against the bare skin of his ass. It didn’t take much for his heart to start pumping faster, reaching his left arm back to trail across the hard lines of Gabe’s abs. His right arm snaking under his head to brush against the curls that splayed against the pillow behind him.  _ God he loved those gorgeous curls.  _   
  
Gabriel rolled his hips again to grind against his ass, the heat between them making their bodies slick with the beginnings of sweat. Jack sighed out a breath, twisting to turn towards his lover and slide a leg between Gabriel’s thighs to press against him, smirking when he drew out a moan. He reached a hand up to rest against Gabriel’s face, thumbing over the stubble at his jaw as their lips touched in a breathy kiss. His other hand traveled downward to stop between them, taking them both in hand, dick hardening quickly at the pressure it provided.    
  
Twisting up in the sheets as they pressed their bodies together, grinding against each other with increasing fervour. Gabe’s hands smoothed, groped, and scratched their way across Jack’s flesh, turning his head up to suck hotly at the skin at his collarbone. Jack’s head turned downward to bury his face in Gabriel’s hair, breathing in his spicy scent.    
“Gabe… “ He breathed, saying what he needed just by saying his name. His lover complied, increased the pressure and pace between their bodies with a tanned hand.    
  
Jack’s eyes fluttered shut, panting out breathy curses as he felt himself nearing the point of no return. The heady growl at his collar bone from the mouth that saw fit to bruise him didn’t help, either and he found himself choking out a moan as he came, driving Gabriel to the brink as well, painting their torsos and sheets with their come. 

  
“Jack…” Gabriel said breathlessly, planting a kiss on his lips. It was their way of saying I love you without having to say it out loud.  _ ‘Just say my name…’  _ He wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders, holding him there and closing his eyes. “Good morning..” He breathed, breath slowing as he drifted back to sleep.   
  
“Good morning…”   


**Author's Note:**

> Day one down! I wanted to write more but I ran out of time. ;_; Sorry, next one will be good!!


End file.
